


Levi x Alvin

by chaoticfanfics



Category: levixalvin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfanfics/pseuds/chaoticfanfics
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Levi stared at Alvin shocked at what he had just heard.

"w-what did you say, baka?!!!"Levi asked concerningly.

"I said I love you, I've had a crush on you for a long time now, i know you don't feel the way I do but you deserved to know," Alvin replied.

Thoughts were racing in Levi's head faster than Theodore could rap. The only thing he could see was Alvin leaving him. Leaving him alone. Levi didn't want that so he did something that he didn't believe himself.

Alvin was walking away when he felt a hand tugging him back. It was Levi standing there as he started coming closer. the next moment happened in a blur as Levi kissed Alvin on the lips, like how they had always wanted.

"I love you too, you idiot ." Levi said, breaking up the kiss, his face red.

Alvin smiled back at him as he pulled Levi into another quick kiss.

"What will we do if the others find out?" Levi asked.

"We don't." The other replied. 

He accepted that answer for now as they walked home together holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin woke up the next day excited to go to school for the first time ever. He was thinking of all the ways he can show his love to Levi when Simon interrupted him.

"Alvin? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I am???" Alvin questioned him.

"It's just that you're never excited for school. What's gotten in to you?"

"Today just feels lucky" Alvin replied, blushing.

Simon didn't question it out loud, but inside he was concerned.

They were heading to school when Theodore questioned him too.

"Are you not pulling any pranks this morning?"

"No, don't feel like it."

Theodore and Simon both stared at eachother in confusion.

When they finally got to school, Levi was waiting for Alvin by his desk.

"Y-you forgot your book, baka!" He said, holding out a textbook.

"Thank you❤️" 

Levi went to his desk. Alvin was flipping through his book because he was bored when he saw something in his book that he didn't write. It was numbers, he doesn't do math! But then he realized that it was a phone number, *his* phone number.

He was happily putting it in his phone when the teacher, Dave™️😡, came in.

"Alvin, no phones!!!!😡😡😡"

He begrudgingly put it away and stole a quick glance at Levi, smirking when he looked away.

"Today we are learning about Elon Musk," Dave™️ proclaimed to the class.

Alvin didn't pay attention as he was thinking about Levi, and drew a heart around his phone number. 

Class ended and Alvin got up a little too late, as he was distracted. He looks around for Levi but couldn't find him, the only person he saw was Brittny.

"I need you to like, sing for me." She said picking at her nails.

Sing brought back war flashback. But he did it anyway, The class came back in when Alvin started singing "Funky Town" (link in comments)in the middle of the classroom. Everyone was laughing at him and he was super embarrassed. But he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Levi!

"You sing good, baka. it's not like I like you!"

Alvin smiled at him feeling better about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin was thinking back on when Levi told him that his singing was good, when his alarm went off.

He got out of bed pretty fast. Simon and Theodore still surprised by his good behavior yesterday. 

It was during class that an exiting announcement was made. The class was going on a two-week trip to a camp. Everyone was super excited and talking about it when Dave™️ walked in.

Alvin was thinking about how'll he'll enjoy the trip with Levi, when the class went quiet.

He saw Dave™️ standing in front of him.

"Ha! Your hat is on backwards." Alvin stated.

Dave™️ got really angry, seeing this Levi whispered to Alvin, "Baka, stop that."

"ALVINNNNNNNNN!!!!!! GO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

Alvin sighed and then went outside where he was locked out of the classroom.

Awhile later Levi came out of the classroom.

"What happened during class," The chipmunk asked.

Levi started blushing as he answered, "We got to choose our cabin partners, I'm the only one without a partner, That's means we're partners."

"Howdy!" Alvin exclaimed.

Levi crossed his arms, "Not that kind of partner, baka!"

"😏"

All of the sudden Brittny came out of the classroom in a huff.

"Alvin I don't have a cabin partner," she said with puppy-dog eyes.

Levi stared at her with the intent to kill her."WHAT" he said in his mind.

"If i'm not your partner i have to be with Dave™️, and i don't want to be with him, please be my partner!" She said, begging him.

"Sorry, I'm with Levi," Alvin told her.

She exploded with anger. "Soon you'll be begging ME to be YOUR partner!!" She screamed.

The door behind her opened up, when Dave ™️ came out.

"I'm gay" he said.

He stepped back into the room when Alvin, Levi, and Brittney came stayed outside.

"I voted for trump," Simon proudly said.

Theodore spoke up, "You shouldn't do that, Trump hurts and kills people everyday, for stuff they can't control. Not only that but he also risks the safety of himself and others by telling americans to not wear masks and not wearing a mask himself. Please do more research if you don't agree."

"Woah," Simon says, " Ill research how cool he is not this lame stuff."

Theodore and Simon walked away arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi is standing next to Alvin,unsure of what just happened.

'I wonder what to say' he thought.

They both shared a glance before Levi turned away and asked, "W-Want to get ice cream??NOT LIKE A DATE, baka!"

Alvin couldn't have felt happier, "Sure, after school."

Levi felt his face get redder than it already was when the bell rang. "See you then," He responded.

Class ended but Levi had to deliver papers to another classroom.

'These are really heavy,' he thinks, as he turns the corner. What he didn't expect was Alvin to be there.

They run into each other and the papers scatter all across the floor. "Baka!" Levi says.

They pick up the papers together when they sim for the same piece of paper and touch hands. They look up at eachother, making eye contact while not being sure what to do.

Levi pulls his hand away, blushing. They picked up the papers in silence afterwards. They make it to the classroom and put the papers on the desk. The classroom was empty.

"Thanks, how should I repay you?" Levi asked.

"Repay me like this," He replied kissing him.

"Baka" Levi said blushing.

"Ice cream time!" Alvin sang 

"Ice cream time!" Alvin sang.

(he sings this song in honor of ice cream day)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCigsHyg9iU (link in comments)

They are heading to the ice cream shop when Levi asks an important question. "Where are your parents," not realizing the impact of his question.

Alvin looks away, "My parents...." he mumbled.

"You don't have to ans-"

"No it's fine" He replied. "You see a long time ago my father, Gru, fell in love with a minion."

"He had a child with the minion, but the minion died after giving birth to twins, I was one of them."

He continued, "Distraught, Gru ran away to the moon with the twins. He met a man named Vector there. On the moon I found out I loved singing, and developed a great voice. "

Levi listened as Alvin told his story. "I tried to get my twin to sing, but he would only dance and beatbox."

"So when my brothers, Simon and Theodore, were born I made sure to make them sing from a young age."

"Our parents were proud of us but we wanted to share our love for singing with the world below us. So we ran away. To earth. We visited our parents once a year."

"Oh." Levi said shocked. "What about your twin."

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

Levi could tell he was trying to change the subject when Alvin said, "So, what about your parents, Levi?"

"I'm 35, I live alone lol."

"yeah haha."

They walked into the ice cream talking about the trip on the way there.

They both ordered vanilla ice cream and sat at a table for 2.

Levi spilled his ice cream on himself.

"Let me get that," Alvin said wiping off the ice cream.

"T-Thanks, Baka!"

Alvin looked away. "I think it's time to tell you about my brother, Tom."

(EDITORS NOTE: this is our system for writing! One person writes a short draft to the other person in discord DMS, then the other person proof reads/ adds more details in notes then posts it on Wattpad, which is why it may take long.)


	5. Chapter 5

He stared at Levi's shocked face. "Y-you don't have to," He stuttered.

"No, it's fine, you may not like me after this, but," Alvin took a breath in, "This is the story of Tom, the forgotten chipmunk."

FLASHBACK

Alvin was singing on the moon like always. His favorite song too. When Tom walked over to him. "WOW! That was really good!" Tom exclaimed.

"You liked it?"

"Of course! We should show our parents!"

And so they did. They got back to their home on the moon. Alvin stared singing while Tom breakdanced perfectly on beat. He was like a professional ddr player. He was the best dancer on the moon. He could run a world built on dance. He was a dancing god. It was the best performance Gru and Vector had ever seen.

"That was great gorls!" Gru said smiling proudly.

"DAD! WE'RE BOYS!" Alvin told him

"I'm a demiboy actually," Tom reminded his brother.

"That was great Alvin." Vector came and patted his head.

'Why did Vector only tell me I'm great? He left out Tom. It's probably because I'm better than him. Everyone will bow down to me, their king.' He thought picturing the world bowing down to him

From that day on Alvin bullied Tom relentlessly. When his brothers where born he taught them to sing and hate Tom. Theodore was the only one who would dare to talk to him.*

Tom came over one day and pulled out a piece of paper. "I-I wrote this." He said showing them a song titled 'Funky Town'.

"What are you going to do with this?" Theodore asked.

"Alvin, I want you to sing this while i beatbox!" He begged.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes and grabbing the paper.

They sang funky town as Simon and Theodore watched.

'That was really good' thought the chipmunks as Tom started beatboxing.

'Too bad it's mine now,' Thought Alvin.

When they finished Alvin pushed Tom to the floor and ran off with the song, threatening Simon and Theodore not to say anything.

They sang it, without Tom, to Gru and Vector. They declared it 'Best Song That Alvin Wrote'.

Alvin ,realizing Tom's potential, decided to bully him into writing songs that he claimed as his own.

But one day, Gru and Vector brought over Alvin, Simon, and Theodore for a talk.

"Gorls- boys," Gru said. "Your brother Tom has been diagnosed with dppreshin and angsity"

They all gasped in shock. The moon was silent for awhile as they collected their thoughts.

'M-my brother has deeprretion and aungzity,' Alvin thought 'and it's all my fault.'

A few days later, Alvin told his parents that he was taking Simon and Theodore to the earth to improve their singing. But really it was it was to get rid of his guilt.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So... Do you still like me?" Alvin asked.

"Yes baka, people change," Levi replied "I don't see the old you, only the new you."

"Here's the family photo," Alvin said pulling out a photo.

"Here's the family photo," Alvin said pulling out a photo 

"Wow, Tom looks so happy."

Levi looked like he'd seen a ghost. "What is it?" Alvin asked, standing up

"Someone was watching us, from behind that tree," Levi said

"It's nothing," Alvin replied, "Let's go"

* Theodore was the only non trump supporter when they came to the earth

(EDITORS NOTE: this fanfic is in NO WAY trying to be homophobic/ transphobic, the main creators are gay and trans, yeah♥️)

(We are also not trying to make fun of mental illness, both the creators have professionally diagnosed anxiety and one has depression❤️❤️❤️)


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin woke up way too early on Monday. Simon and Theodore weren't even up yet. He packed his stuff days in advance so he didn't have to wake up SO FUCKING EARLY.

He decided to drink coffee because that's what Dave™️ did before he developed a alcohol addiction. He was angrily throwing everything around while he made coffee. It made so much noise, well enough to wake Theodore up.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked him, yawning.

"WHAT!" Alvin screamed throwing the coffee mug at Theodore. It hit him in the head and broke.

Of course, Theodore started crying.

"I'm sorry," Alvin said, " I just really fucking hate you."

All the noise woke up Simon. It was probably because Theodore was crying way too loudly.

"Hey boys 😈💯💸😬," Simon said, "It's trip day."

Theodore was still on the ground crying.

"Let's go out for breakfast since we woke up early," Alvin suggested.

Alvin and Simon left to go get IHop, leaving Theodore because he was being SUPER annoying by just screaming and crying.

They both got pancakes, but Alvin got vegan pancakes, because Levi was starting to go vegan because he hates hurting things ❤️.

He also fucking hates plants.

"Alvin," Simon said, "I was watching you the other day when you were out with Levi. You were on a date with him? That's pretty gay 😬😬😬😰."

Alvin said, "N-no, we were just eating ice cream. As bros 😈💯💯💸."

Simon seemed to accept his answer. 'At least I know who was following us the other day."

MEANWHILE WITH LEVI

Levi woke up early as well. He called over his sister, Y/n, to help him get ready.

"Oni-chan!!" Y/n says, hugging him

(for refrence, this is what you look like)

(for refrence, this is what you look like) 

"Hello Y/n," Levi says, "Idiot"

"Please help me do my hair," Levi said, "And find cool outfit 😰😰😰."

"If course oni-chan," Y/n says, "Are you doing this for a certain person?"

Levi blushed, "Yes, don't tell anyone"

"Who?" They ask.

Levi blushed, "Alvin🙈"

"THE CHIPMUNK!!!????" Y/n screams.

"Y-yeah," Levi says. Y/n does his hair silently, but on the inside is 👺👺👹👿👿👿👹💸.

Y/n grow wings and fly away when you are done. Levi is confused but he looks cute.

This is his look-

Alvin arrives at school only to see a big bus in front of it

Alvin arrives at school only to see a big bus in front of it.

"CLASS GET OVER HERE BEFORE I NEED SOME ALCOHOL!" Dave ™️yelled.

Alvin hurriedly ran over to the bus and put his stuff in the back.

"Ok, now that we're ALL here," Dave™️ said while glaring at the few students who came late, "Sit with someone on the bus, two to a seat."

Levi turned to Alvin but he was talking to Theodore. Levi realized that they're probably already partners. He held back tears before Alvin approached him.

"Want to be partners?" He asked.

"Of course, baka!"

Brittany stared angrily at Levi and Alvin. She gritted her teeth as a girl walked by and sat next to her.

"Remember students and other idiots, it's a 5 hour drive there." Dave ™️ said.

"I barely got any sleep I was so excited," Levi told Alvin.

"That's ok, you can always sleep on me," Alvin winked.

Levi blushed, "B-Baka, it's not like i want to." He leaned on Alvin before quickly falling asleep.

Alvin blushed but then Levi drooled on him.

Simon is sitting with Dave ™ because he is a huge teachers pet. (not literally tho, Yoonbums the class pet)

The person sitting next to Brittany was Yumeko, and they were playing Go Fish. It was normal until Yumeko started making weird noises.

They went over a bump that jolted Levi awake.

"Baka."

Alvin was about to say something but he realized Levi wouldn't hear him over the noise of Yumeko and Sangwoo and Obama who were flirting behind them.

"WE ARE HERE YOU COWARDS!" Dave ™️ screamed.

"Let's get out," Alvin suggested.

"That's what we're supposed to do, baka."

(EDITORS NOTE: WE CAN SEE THE LISTS YOU ADD OUR FANFIC INTO 😃. WHY DO SOME OF U HAVE KILLGON Y@OI THEY'RE 12/14 THATS GROSS)


	7. Thanksgiving Special

Alvin and Simon we waiting at the door; their guests coming soon. When suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

It was Levi!

"Happy thanksgiving," he said to the group. He brought green beans for the feast later.

The rest of the guests slowly piled in.

Dave ™️ brought pie and alcohol, Brittany brought burnt mashed potatoes that she spat in. Jeanette brought corn, Eleanor brought every other Thanksgiving food, while Theodore brought nothing.

"Dave™️, we're kids, we can't have alcohol," Alvin told him.

Dave™️ just stared at him and then chugged an entire bottle of wine.

They were all talking about the food when Gru and Vector showed up!

"What the hell is Thanksgiving," Gru asked to no one, he lived on the moon he didn't know what thanksgiving was.

"It's when you say what you're thankful for," Simon said.

"It's when you eat food," Dave ™️ answered.

Theodore replied saying, "Actually, we shouldn't be celebrating Thanksgiving. This was the time when white people colonized the Natives after murding many of them. This is a bad holiday and I don't want to take part of it, let's just use this time as a family reunion."

"No," Simon replied.

" Anyway, it's time to say what we're thankful for and then eat food," Simon told the guests. "I'll start, I'm thankful for Trump #Trump2024."

Simon was then put in the oven where he belongs. Theodore made sure it was on.

"I'm thankful for Gru and Vector letting their kids come to Earth, " Said Dave™️, "And alcohol."

Gru and vector went next, "We are thankful for Alvin for always being so kind to Tom up until he died, rest in peace Tom."

Alvin felt extremely guilty, becuase he *wasn't* nice to Tom. It was Alvin's turn next.

He looked at Levi. "I am thankful for Le-lemons."

(EDITORS NOTE: NOT THAT KIND OF LEMONS HE WAS JUST GOING TO SAY LEVI AND SAID LEMONS INSTEAD PLS)

Levi said, "I'm thankful for Al- alone time, I like being alone sometimes."

Eleanor went after, "I'm thankful for drugz, #thuglife."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister before saying, "I'm thankful for all my friends!!!!" She died on the inside as she said that.

"I-I-I'm t-th-th-thankful f-for -j-jesus #a-amen," said Jeanette.

Lastly Theodore went, "I'm thankful for the progression of our country."

"SHUT UP THEODORE!!" Yelled Simon from the oven. The temperature was then turned up.

While they ate, Theodore taught about Native Americans and on why Thanksgiving is bad.

"Thanks Theodore, I never knew about that" Dave ™ said. "I'll be sure to teach that in class next Thanksgiving time, instead of celebrating Thanksgiving"

Gru and Vector cried before running back to the moon.

When everyone left Alvin held Levi back. "What I actually meant to say was I was thankful for you."

"B-baka!" He said while blushing.


End file.
